leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Magma/Games
Team Magma appears only in the Hoenn-based games , as well as their remakes Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, where they scheme to bring Groudon out of its slumber. Generally, s have weaker Pokémon, with and (and in Omega Ruby) plentiful among them, however, they also use Pokémon of other types; typically they are and Pokémon such as (and in Emerald). The team is headed by Maxie and his two immediate subordinates Tabitha and Courtney. Though they are first encountered early in the game, their first major plot is to use a Meteorite to cause Mt. Chimney to erupt and expand the land. When this is thwarted by the , they set themselves up in Lilycove City's cove, planning their next moves. Their final action in the storyline is to steal a submarine from harbor, which they use to travel to the Seafloor Cavern with the Blue Orb, where Groudon awaits. Having picked the wrong orb, Groudon is enraged instead of controlled, and starts to scorch Hoenn at the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City where it is controlled with the correct orb and must be captured by the player or defeated. Team Magma is relegated to a supporting role in Sapphire, with Team Aqua instead performing the same actions (with different reasoning) and awakening instead. Team Magma's deeds are partly the same in as they are in Ruby and Sapphire, with the plot to cause Mt. Chimney's eruption featured, as well as a new plot to steal rocket fuel from the Mossdeep Space Center. Groudon is eventually awakened deep within a cavern used by Team Magma deep inside of Mt. Chimney. Both Team Magma's Maxie and Team Aqua's Archie realize what they've done has caused a terrible disaster, and make peace with one another after Groudon and Kyogre have been taken care of by . In Pokémon Omega Ruby, Team Magma's role in the story remains largely the same but their motivation has been significantly altered. While in the original versions of Ruby and Sapphire Team Magma saw a world with more landmass as ideal for both Pokémon and humans, in Omega Ruby Team Magma wishes to put an end to the misguided ideal of coexistence and expand the land to give humanity more space on which to build and develop civilization. This puts them in direct opposition to Team Aqua, who in this version of the story believe that the sea must be expanded to wipe out human civilization so that Pokémon may live without interference. Their schemes to obtain the Devon Parts, Meteorite, and Captain Stern's submarine are still intact, but are altered to the purpose of awakening Groudon and triggering its Primal Reversion via the Red Orb. Upon awakening it, however, the Legendary Pokémon's Ability nearly parches the entirety of Hoenn until the player successfully captures or defeats Primal Groudon. The ensuing flow of energy from the Cave of Origin leads to the two leaders, feeling remorseful for enforcing their will on nature at the risk of everything, resolving to start over the foundations of their teams in friendship. Post-game, a division led by a distraught seeks to revive Project AZOTH for the renewal of Maxie's dream, in the wake of his recent guilt and demeanor. Upon their failure and defeat in Mossdeep's Space Center, Courtney is summoned back to the Magma Hideout in Lilycove. Upon her tearful apology, a surprised Maxie agrees to forgive her actions on one condition: that she forgive his aloofness and ruthlessness, and start over in Team Magma's mission with him. From this point on, rather than disbanding, Team Magma assumes a friendlier role working to rework their humanitarian ambitions for Hoenn, with the player welcome to visit the team in their hideout at any given time.